The present invention is in the field of inflatable objects which may be toys, displays or works of art. To form such objects on a high volume basis and extreme low cost basis while retaining a high degree of realism is a perpetual challenge. This challenge is even greater when the object is substantially large. A further challenge is to have this high volume object at an extremely low price and finally to achieve this with a minimum of difficulty in manufacture, storage and shipping.
Typically model vehicles, animals or buildings are often made of plastic in a rigid or semi-rigid form which occupies a great deal of space and renders such objects substantially impractical for high volume, low price especially as regards storage, shipment and/or display at point of sale.
Many objects whether they be vehicles, buildings, animals or even replicas of humans when they are inflatable have severe limitations as to realism because inflatable objects tend to be simply balloons which inherently expand with internal air pressure to a generally bulbous shape. As any intricate design elements are attempted the cost of manufacture increases substantially, and to a large extent desirable details have heretofore been generally impossible or impractical. Typically, all parts of the flexible plastic material tend to extend outward from the internal air inflation pressure; it is thus impractical to have design aspects extend inward from inflation, and this is a significant design limitation.